When I Get There
by Crystal Arcanine
Summary: I know this isn't Legend's Quest, but bear with me. Songfic, but a different kind. AAMR Not really Angst, but I guess it could be. PLEASE R&R, and I promise I'll get back to Legend's Quest!


I can't believe I did this. I actually wrote a songfic. It's a tad bit different than other songfics, and I hope a little more original. This was a writer's block fic to tell you the truth. I'm slightly stuck on Legend's Quest, so I wrote this fic to get me going! Ummm *looks around nervously* I'm thinking this really shouldn't even be here. I doubt this will really be any good, but please R&R. Maybe you'll pity this fic enough to leave a review….

Disclaimer: Never have I owned Pokemon, you all knew that. But what I'm sure you didn't know that I don't own "When I Get There" by Dream. Because it's soooo obvious that I wrote the song… |-P

Ash = 18 years old

Misty = 18 years old

Brock = 20 years old

[ ] Pokemon talk

__

words like this = song

"**And the new Pokemon Master is ASH KETCHUM!**_"_

The crowd cheered as Ash hugged Pikachu. 

"We did it Buddy!" he shouted. Brock ran up to him and clapped him on the back, telling him how great he was. Then Ash was swamp by fans. Some big men picked him up and as Ash laughed and the crowd cheered.

Misty watched on and smiled sadly. 

Still trying to capture the moment, I'm living in it

Still trying to pry your heart open, the sky's been my limit.

I've been wondering if you, are every gonna meet me

Halfway, some day, will you ever make me happy babe?

she softly asked him. She sighed, and a single tear escaped. He doesn't need me anymore, she thought to herself. Misty turned, taking one last look at Ash, then walked away, back towards the hotel. 

*****************************************************************

Ash couldn't have been happier. As the men were about to set him down so the reporters could ask him questions, a stray thought went through Ash's mind. Where's Misty? Looking around, he saw one glimpse of her, leaving. What was that he saw in her eyes? Sadness…? And…something else. Ash wanted to get to her and see what was wrong, but then the reporters got to him.

*****************************************************************

Misty walked slowly towards the hotel. She knew what she had to do, but she wasn't in any mood to hurry. Misty looked up into the sky, she needed to find someplace she belonged. Since know one was around to hear her, she spoke aloud.

__

When get there, I'm finally free. When I get there, I'm home. 

When I get there, I'll turn my key, when I get there, I'll know. 

Misty looked down, her feet steadily taking her to the hotel, but after that? Misty shook her head, a grim determined smile on her face.

__

I don't know where I'm going but I'm going and I'll know it

When I get there 

Misty looked back at the stadium, thinking of Ash.

__

Can't wait another minute cause your heart just doesn't get it

And it's not fair!

It really wasn't fair. Why couldn't Ash love her as much as she loves him? Misty clenched her fists, and another tear rolled down her cheeks. She broke out into a run, thinking to her self,

__

When I get there, I'm finally free, When I get there, I'm home

When I get there, I'll turn my key, When I get there, I'll know.

*****************************************************************

Ash started getting increasingly frantic, as he tried to get away from the reporters. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that if he didn't get to Misty soon, he might loose her, forever. Something in her face, in her eyes, told him so.

******************************************************************

Misty went up to her room, where Togipi was sleeping. He woke up when Misty came in, then looked around. 

[where is Daddy and Brock?] he asked his mother. Misty bit her lip to choke back a sob. When Togipi called Ash daddy, it just made her think about how much she wished he was. Trying to give Togipi a smile, she told him.

"we aren't going to see Brock and Ash for a long time. Ash, well" Misty looked away and started to pack her things. "he's not your daddy anymore." Togipi looked at his mother sadly.

[Then who is?] Misty sighed and told him as she packed.

__

See myself in a cathedral, all dressed in white.

That some one is willing and waiting, to be there by my side

Misty quickly shook her head, for when she thought about that some one, she'd always seen Ash. Misty clutched the shirt she was about to put into her pack telling Togipi.

__

Don't know where I'll find him, but I'm sure I'm gonna _find him._

(puts the shirt away) _Some where_, (slings the back pack on her shoulder)

__

Out there, (turns to Togipi_) I know he's gonna make me happy, babe_

Misty picked up Togipi holding him so she could look at him.

When we get there, we're finally free, when we get there we're home

When we get there, I'll turn my key, When we get there, I'll know.

Misty, carrying Togipi walked out of the hotel, and started down the stairs. With her backpack slung on her shoulder. [Where are we going Mommy?] Togipi asked as they left the hotel. Misty smiled sadly.

__

I don't know where we're going , but we're going and I'll know it

When we get there. 

Misty looked back over to where the stadium was, her thoughts full of Ash.

__

Can't wait another minute cause his heart just doesn't get it and it's not fair.

Misty looked back down at Togipi who was looking at her in worry and confusion. She tried to reassure him. 

__

I don't know how we'll make it so I guess I'm gonna fake it 'till we're somewhere.

I don't know where we're going but we're going and I'll know it when we get there.

******************************************************************

Finally, there was a break from the reporters. Ash pulled Brock and Pikachu to the side.

"I've GOT to get out of here!" he told them in a harsh whisper. 

"I think something is wrong with Misty and if I don't get to her, I know she will do something drastic!"

Brock looked into Ash's eyes, and saw how determined he was. He nodded.

"I'll make a diversion, you and Pikachu head to the hotel." Ash clapped Brock back in thanks, then rushed off. Brock turned around and licked his lips in excitement, then went towards the reporters. 

"Ladies! I am now ready for my interviews!"

*****************************************************************

Misty set Togipi down on the bus stop bench, then leaned against the side. Togipi looked up at his mother in confusion. [why are we leaving? What did Daddy do?] Misty closed her eyes to stop the tears, then spoke in a whisper. 

__

I've been thinking 'bout our situation. It's not what I want. 

(looks out towards the stadium) _if you can't get what your giving _(looks at Togipi) _you've got to be moving on_

[You don't hate Daddy now do you??] Togipi interrupted. He couldn't bear the thought of Mommy and Daddy hating each other. Misty shook her head.

__

I've got no hard feelings. Just a heart that needs healing. (Picks up Togipi and gives him a hug)_ takes time, but I'll find, another road._

Misty stares dreamily into the sky, thinking about the future. 

There, I will know, he's the one. Sure as rain, sure as sun (looks at Togipideterminedly_) till the day, hope is gone, I will keep, holding on!_

******************************************************************

Ash burst into the hotel room, Pikachu on his shoulder. 

"Misty!??" He called. Then he noticed that Togipi was gone. So was Misty's backpack. Ash felt a cold hand take hold of his heart. 

"MISTY!?" he called one more time, in anguish. 

[Pikapi! Don't worry, I can track Pikachupi's scent!] Pikachu told Ash, tugging on his pant leg. Ash swallowed hard and nodded. 

"Lets go!" Pikachu sniffed the air, then ran out of the room, and down the stairs of the hotel. Ash followed right behind him. 

******************************************************************

Misty could almost see the bus coming. It still had two more stops until it got to where Togipi and she were. As she looked down the road, she repeated softly to herself, as she felt tears run down her cheeks.

__

I don't know where I'm going but I'm going and I'll know when I get there

Can't wait another minute 'cause your heart just doesn't get it and it's not fair

I don't know how I'll make it so I guess I'm gonna fake it 'till I'm somewhere

I don't know where I'm going but I'm going and I'll know it when I get there.

The bus came steadily closer. 

******************************************************************

Ash felt that cold hand close around his heart again when he realized the direction they were going. 

"She's at the bus stop!" Ash exclaimed and, with speed he didn't know he had, over took Pikachu in a headlong dash toward Misty. 

******************************************************************

The bus pulled up at the stop and Misty took a step onto the bus. There she hesitated as Togipi watched her. If his mother gone on the bus, he would follow. Misty took a deep breath, and was just about to climb the rest of the way in, when she heard a voice calling her name. 

"MISTY! MIIIIISSSTTTTYYYY!" Ash shouted. Misty looked up in surprise as she saw Ash running towards her. 

"Ash? What are you….?" She asked in confusion. Ash, breathing heavily took her arm and said between gasps of breath, 

"what….do…..you…..think….you're….doing?? Don't……get…..on….that….bus!" 

"Ash…" Misty whispered, then drew her self up, she knew what she had to do. 

"I'm leaving Ash. You, you don't need me any more." Ash almost choked when he heard that, 

"What? What do you mean? Where would you go?" Misty looked down.

"I don't know where I'm going…" Ash pulled her off the bus and made her look into his eyes. 

"Then why are you?" he asked her softly. Misty, staring into his brown eyes, couldn't take it any longer and burst into tears. Then she started babbling.

__

When I get there, I'm finally free, when I get there, I'll know! 

When I get there, I'll turn my key, when I get there I'm- 

She broke off as Ash leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Misty immediately kissed him back, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck., as Ash brought his to wrap around her waist. When Ash finally broke the kiss, Misty smiled.

__

Home.

Please leave a review. I know it wasn't one of my best, but you should take into consideration that I've never done a songfic, and never thought I would. Any reviews would be appreciated. 


End file.
